Un Malentendido de San Valentin
by Tsunashio-Sawada
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi esta decidido a declarar se Sasagawa Kyoko en San Valentin, de nuevo. O eso es lo que espera para ese día, pero su espartano tutor tiene otros planes. Reborn se encargara de que su alumno se declare, pero no a quien el castaño esperaba ¿Qué tiene que ver Hibari Kyoya en todo esto? ¿A quien se le declarar a Tsuna? Advertencia: Lemmon YAOI 1827.


Ciaossu!

Bueno, como había dicho, acá un one-shot de San Valentin (atrasado xD) pero lo que cuenta es la intención(?) :´D

Bueno, no los molesto más, espero lo disfruten! 8D

Disclaimer: Los personajes de KHReborn no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la maravillosa Akiro Amano (si fueran míos ya seria yaoi ewe)

Advertencia: Este One-Shot es Yaoi (1827) y contiene **Lemmon**. Si no les gusta la pareja o el contenido por favor no lean, y si lo van a hacer igual, yo no me hago cargo ._.

* * *

Capitulo único: Un malentendido de San Valentin

El día de San Valentin. El día de los Enamorados. El día del Amor. Tantos nombres y siempre el mismo significado. Hoy 14 de febrero del año xxxx es ese mismo día. Hoy todos podrán obtener ese valor para poder confesarse, directa o indirectamente, todos podrás revelar su amor e intentar reclamarlo. Las chicas regalaran chocolates al muchacho de sus sueños y los chicos invitaran a una cita a esas muchachas que les parecen inalcanzables. Y nadie, pero absolutamente **nadie**, es la excepción.

Por esa misma razón Sawada Tsunayoshi, un pequeño castaño de hermosos ojos avellana, se encontraba en la cocina de su casa mirando fijamente una pequeña cajita. Faltaban unos 40 minutos para que tenga que entrar a clases y ya se encontraba completamente listo.

Se preguntaran, ¿Como es que _Dame-Tsuna_ esta despierto desde tan temprano y arreglado? Es fácil. Hoy tenia planeado confesarse _de nuevo_ a Sasagawa Kyoko y estaba intentando juntar todo el valor que podía. Tampoco sabia si darle el pequeño bombón que había echo ayer por la noche con su madre. Suspiro sin dejar de mirar la pequeña cajita roja, no lograría nada quedándose allí parado. Juntando el poco valor que tenia, tomo la pequeña caja y comenzó a salir de la cocina.

Se despidió de su madre y sus pequeños _hermanitos_ saliendo de la casa, por un momento le pareció extraño no ver a su tutor, pero lo dejo pasar. Salio de la casa caminado hacia la calle, hoy Gokudera y Yamamoto no lo vendrían a buscar, al parecer tendrían una cita... Si, Gokudera Hayato y Yamamoto Takeshi estaban saliendo, tenían una relación de 1 año y, a ojos del castaño, hacían una linda pareja, un poco rara, pero linda al fin.

Camino por la calle sin prestar atención a la gente a su alrededor, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se asusto ante el pequeño chihuahua de su vecino. Sentía como si la pequeña caja en su mochila pesaba mas de lo que debería, todavía no estaba seguro si dárselo o no.

Tardo mas de lo pensado en llegar a la escuela de Namimori, Nami-chuu. Al parecer había estado tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que había caminado mucho mas lento de lo normal. Miro hacia la entrada viendo a todos los estudiantes hablar como si nada; algunas chicas regalándole bombones a los chicos; chicos confesándose, en fin, lo normal en el día de San Valentin.

Noto al Presidente del comité Disciplinario, Hibari Kyoya, en la puerta de Nami-chuu asegurándose de que no perturbaran su paz. Con paso rápido paso al lado de su Guardián de la Nube, intentando que no notara su presencia y lo **mordiera hasta la muerte**.

Camino con rapidez hacia su salón, pasando de largo de todos los estudiantes, intentando pasar desapercibido y no ser el centro de las burlas. Llego a su salón viendo el mismo escenario que en toda la escuela. Soltó un suspiro de cansancio, parecía una jugada del destino, del cruel destino, el mostrarle a personas _valientes_ capaces de confesarse. Paso su mirada por todo el salón, encontrándose con Chrome, Haru, Hana y la causante de sus _dilemas_, Sasagawa Kyoko.

Se acerco hacia su asiento, dejando su mochila sobre el, haciendo que se vislumbrara levemente la pequeña cajita. Con rapidez la volvió a meter sobre la mochila, mientras un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en su rostro.

- ¡Buenos días, Tsuna-kun! – Saludo Kyoko, apareciendo junto con las demás.

- Buenos días, Boss. – Saludo Chrome con una leve sonrisa.

- Buenos días, Tsuna-san, desu. – Saludo Haru con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días, Sawada. – Saludo Hana.

- Ah.. Buenos días, mina-san. – Contesto con una nerviosa sonrisa, intentado ocultar su sonrojo y no mirar fijamente a la peli naranja. Y como si de un pequeño golpe de suerte, el profesor entro en el salón haciéndolos sentar a todos.

Tsuna miro al profesor, sin mirarlo verdaderamente. De tanto en tanto miraba de soslayo a Kyoko, quien parecía concentrada en la clase. Suspiro de frustración, no veía la razón por la que se molestaba en hacer esto, lo mas probable es que la chica le diga que lo ve como amigo y nada mas. Apoyo su cabeza sobre sus brazos, en su escritorio, mirando su mochila en donde estaba esa pequeña cajita. Tal vez, lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban y ahorrarse una humillación, a fin de cuentas, no cree que habrá mucha diferencia. Suspiro, ahora que lo pensaba, no estaba completamente seguro de lo que sentía por la peli naranja, sabia que la quería, pero no estaba seguro de la forma.

Miro distraídamente hacia sus compañeros, notando como un muchacho le pasaba una nota a una chica. Una idea se cruzo por su cabeza haciéndolo abrir sus ojos. Con rapidez tomo una hoja de su cuaderno, e intentando que el profesor no notara sus acciones, escribió un pequeño mensaje en el papel.

_Ve a la azotea después del almuerzo._

_Por favor, no faltes._

Miro fijamente la hoja sin saber si poner su nombre o no. Negó levemente con su cabeza, era mejor dejarlo así y no agregar nada mas. Suspiro dejando la nota a un lado y esperar el momento oportuno de dársela, no él mismo, pero se lo pediría a alguien, no sabia a quien, pero bueno...

- ¿Que es eso Sawada? – Pregunto el profesor acercándose a su lugar, sobresaltándolo.

- ¡Ah!.. Na-nada. – Contesto ocultando la nota con los demás papeles.

- ¿Como que nada? – Contesto agarrando uno de los papeles de su banco. Tsuna lo miro entre sorprendido y asustado, rogando no ser mandado a la oficina del Comité Disciplinario. – _Always _no va con _i_ latina. – Hablo el profesor entregándole la hoja de la clase de ingles. El comentario no hizo mas que provocar la risa de los estudiantes y el sonrojo del castaño.

- Dame-Tsuna tenia que ser. – Hablo un muchacho con burla, haciendo las risas mas altas.

- ¡Suficiente! – Hablo el profesor queriendo continuar con su clase.

Tsuna suspiro intentando calmar su alocado corazón, daba gracias internamente a que el profesor se equivocara de hoja, si la hubiera encontrado hubiera sido peor, no por la humillación sino por que se vería descubierto y no estaba seguro de querer declararse hoy ¡Maldición! Estaba dando mas vueltas al asunto y de esa forma nunca lo solucionaría.

¡Ya esta! Le pasaría la nota y que sea lo que Kami-sama quiera.

Busco sobre su banco la nota que había escrito, pero no la encontró. Abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y terror, tenia que encontrar esa nota, si alguien la encontraba y decidía ir...¡Arruinaría todo!... o peor aun, se burlarían de él. Con rapidez comenzó a revolver sus cosas, intentado que el profesor no lo notara, se podía notar la desesperación aumentar de tanto en tanto.

Afuera del salón se podía ver a un pequeño infante de traje y fedora, con un camaleón sobre el. Una sádica sonrisa apareció en el tierno rostro del niño en el momento en el que el camaleón verde dejaba caer una pequeña nota sobre su mano. Ese día seria tan divertido...

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~ Hora del almuerzo. ~~~~~~~~~~

Tsuna caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela con una deprimente aura rodeándolo. No solo no había encontrado la nota, sino que la caja con el bombón que tenia en la mochila había desaparecido.

¡Maldita su suerte! Parecía un complot del destino y el mundo en su contra... Que deprimente... Si su tutor leyera sus pensamientos seguro lo golpearía. Suspiro. Ya no importaba, tenia que ir a la azotea, aguantar las burlas o explicarle a la persona que fue que hubo un error... si es que fue alguien. Miro a varios chicos volver a sus salones, dentro de nada tocaría el timbre que indicaba el fin del almuerzo. Acelero su paso para poder terminar todo con rapidez y volver a su salón.

Subió por las escaleras como un condenado a muerte. No sabia la razón por la que lo hacia, pero su intuición lo llevaba a eso, de igual forma ya no había vuelta atrás. Miro la puerta que lo llevaba a la azotea, estaba decidido que si no veía a alguien se volvería con rapidez a su salón y olvidaría todo lo relacionado con ese día. Tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido quedarse en la comodidad de su casa y no pasar por todo esto.

Con lentitud abrió la puerta de la azotea, asomando su cabeza. Para su sorpresa, y suerte, no había nadie en ese lugar. Una sonrisa de felicidad y tranquilidad apareció en su rostro. Tal vez nadie había agarrado la nota y esta solo voló por la ventana y con respecto a la cajita, bueno tal vez alguno de esos chicos que siempre lo molestan se la robo.

Con calma salio a la azotea respirando el aire fresco, ahora sentía que podía respirar tranquilo y en paz. Sintió la refrescante brisa chocar contra su cara, llevándose todo malestar. Por un momento pensó en saltarse las clases y quedarse allí.

- Llegas tarde. – Escucho una fría y seria voz a su espalda.

Tsuna sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al reconocer esa voz, pero no era imposible, ¿Que haría _él allí_? No, no, no, no. Era imposible, de seguro eso era una ilusión de su cabeza ¡Eso es! Solo era una ilusión, es imposible que atrás de él este Hibari..

- Te estoy hablando herbívoro. – Se volvió a escuchar, esta vez mas cerca de él.

Tsuna deseo caer muerto en ese mismo lugar, su día no podría empeorar. De todas las personas y estudiantes de Nami-chuu justamente **él** se tenia que encontrar con el prefecto.

- ¿Hi-hibari-s-san? – Pregunto con cierta esperanza de equivocarse pero no, el destino y el mundo no lo querían por eso, parado frente a él, estaba nada más y nada menos que Hibari Kyoya.

- ¿Es verdad esto? – Mostró un pequeño pedazo de papel.

- ¿Que.. que co-cosa? – Pregunto el castaño, temblando del miedo y los nervios.

- Esto. – Señalo, poniendo la nota frente al rostro del castaño.

Tsuna leyó la nota mientras su rostro iba cambiando de expresión. Primero sorpresa luego terror, vergüenza, otra vez terror y finalmente desconcierto.

- Yo... yo... no... – Tsuna no sabia que decir, la nota que tenia entre sus manos era _su nota_ pero a la vez _no lo era_. Es decir, la primera frase que estaba escrita era de él, pero el resto no. – Yo.. lo-lo lamen-to... no e-ra mi intenc-ción... – Intento hablar como pudo, preso de los nervios.

- ¿Es o no verdad? – Pregunto el prefecto perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¡Si! – Contesto inconscientemente. – D-digo.. no.. eso... – Reacciono mirando al prefecto, retrocediendo.

- Wao... Interesante. – Contesto Hibari con una sonrisa que puso los pelos de punta al castaño. – ¿Tu hiciste esto? – Pregunto, esta ves mostrando la pequeña cajita que había tenido Tsuna.

- Yo... S-si... – Contesto no muy seguro de su respuesta, su intuición le decía que corriera y que se escondiera pero sus piernas no reaccionaban.

Tsuna volvió a retroceder al ver la extraña sonrisa del prefecto, no era como las que tenia antes de una lucha, esta era _diferente._ Antes de darse cuenta en prefecto lo acorralo contra la pared, poniendo sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza.

- Desde ahora,** eres mio. – **Hablo Hibari, para asombro del pequeño castaño. Tsuna estaba por protestar pero sintió como unos labios ajenos aprisionaban los suyos.

Tsuna abrió con fuerza sus ojos ante lo que pasaba ¡Hibari Kyoya lo estaba besando! ¡A él! ¡A Dame-Tsuna!

El castaño intento con todas sus fuerzas alejar al prefecto de su cuerpo, pero el agarre en su cintura y su nuca hizo imposible eso. No pudo evitar un quejido al sentir a Hibari morder su labio. El azabache aprovecho para introducir su lengua en la cavidad del castaño e incitar a su lengua a _jugar. _Tsuna al principio intento negarse y alejar al azabache, pero lentamente termino cediendo y comenzó a corresponder el beso, de forma torpe, pero lo intento. El castaño soltó un leve gemido al sentir a Hibari levantar su camisa y recorrer su torso, mientras dejaba de besarlo y pasaba a su cuello.

Tsuna se encontraba contra la pared mientras Hibari besaba su cuello, desabrochando su camisa, bajando sus besos lentamente hasta su pequeño pezón.

- ¡No! – Reacciono el castaño al sentir al prefecto desabrochar el cinto de su pantalón. – ¡Detente, onegai! – Hablo intentando detener al azabache.

Hibari detuvo sus acciones para después mirar al castaño fijamente. Tsuna los miraba con un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras pequeñas lágrimas se acumulaban en la comisura de sus ojos, su camisa se encontraba completamente desordenada, dejando ver la cremosa piel del pequeño.

Una idea cruzo por la cabeza del prefecto que, con un rápido movimiento, arreglo la ropa del castaño, quien lo miraba completamente sorprendido. Antes de que Tsuna pudiera preguntar, Hibari lo tomo de la muñeca y lo arrastro por los pasillos de la escuela. El castaño creyó que se había enojado y lo estaba llevando de nuevo a su salón pero, para su completa sorpresa, lo llevo hasta la oficina del Comité Disciplinario. Hibari abrió la puerta, entrando junto con el castaño.

Tsuna estaba por preguntar por que lo había llevado allí cuando Hibari lo tiro sobre el sofá y se ponía sobre él.

- H-hibari-san... ¡Espere! – Intento detenerlo al sentir las manos del mayor recorrer su cuerpo.

No importa cuanto me pidas que me detenga, no lo haré. Te haré completamente mio. – Hablo en el oído al castaño, para después lamerlo mientras le sacaba la camisa y desabrochaba sus pantalones.

- Demo... – No pudo terminar cuando sintió la mano del mayor entrar en su pantalón.

Tsuna detuvo sus suplicas al sentir como la mano del mayor acariciaba su miembro sobre los bóxer mientras besaba su cuello bajando por su torso. Soltó un gemido al sentir a Hibari morder, lamer y succionar uno de sus pezones mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba el otro. El castaño lentamente termino cediendo a las demandas del prefecto y se dejaba hacer sin ninguna replica.

No supo en que momento o como pero Hibari los había cambiado de posición haciéndolo sentar a horcajadas sobre el prefecto, a la vez que se había desecho del resto de su ropa. Tsuna lo miro durante un segundo, intentando recuperar el aire antes de acercarse de forma nerviosa hacia el azabache.

Hibari lo vio expectante, había esperado tanto tiempo para obtener al pequeño castaño, que esto le parecía un sueño. Sintió los suaves labios del castaño moverse sobre los suyos de forma torpe, no pudo evitar sonreír en medio del beso ante la inocencia del pequeño. Con rapidez tomo el control del beso profundizándolo cada vez mas, haciendo a Tsuna gemir. Sin dejar de besarlo tomo el miembro erecto del pequeño castaño junto al suyo, empezando a masturbarlos.

Tsuna comenzó a retorcerse y temblar levemente, era la primera vez que sentía tales sensaciones y eso lo ponía nervioso. Sintió el ritmo del prefecto aumentar haciéndolo gemir mas fuertemente. Paso sus brazos por el cuello del prefecto, separándose del beso y hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del mayor, sin parar de gemir.

- De-de... ¡Detente! – Exclamo al sentirse cerca del orgasmo. – Hi-hib... ¡Hibari-san! – Gimió el nombre del prefecto en el momento en que llegaba al momento culmine.

Hibari sonrío al ver al castaño sufrir los espasmos del post orgasmo, era una visión endemoniadamente erótica. Con una lasciva sonrisa llevo su mano con la esencia del castaño hacia su boca, probándola. Tsuna lo miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos, llenos de sorpresa.

- Delicioso. – Fue su único comentario, provocando un enorme sonrojo en el castaño. – Pero esto no termina aquí. – Comento antes de dejar nuevamente al castaño en el sofá.

- ¿Na-nani? – Pregunto Tsuna al ver a Hibari acomodarse entre sus piernas. – ¡Espera!... ¿No.. vas a... – Lo miro con los ojos abiertos.

Tsuna no fue capaz de continuar al sentir a Hibari volverlo a besar, acomodándose mejor entre sus piernas. El azabache llevo su mano, la cual estaba todavía manchada con la esencia del castaño, hasta su pequeña entrada para expandirla. Introdujo uno de sus dedos, haciendo que el pequeño castaño soltara un quejido.

- ¡No!... Sa-sacalo... Moles-ta... – Se quejo, separándose del beso.

- Cálmate .. – Lo tranquilizo, volviéndolo a besar mientras movía su dedo en círculos, sacándolo y metiendolo.

Cuando sintió que podía meter y sacar su dedo libremente, al igual que escuchaba los pequeños gemidos del castaño, introdujo un segundo dedo. Tsuna volvió a soltar un gemido de dolor, pero esta vez se dejo hacer sin poner replica. Hibari comenzó a mover sus dedos en forma de tijera, intentando expandir la entrada del castaño lo mas que podía, mientras besaba su cuello como una forma para relajarlo. Sonrío al escuchar los gemidos de Tsuna a medida que hacia mas rápidos sus movimientos.

- Hi.. hibari...¡Ah! – Gimió el castaño.

- Tan lindo. – Susurro Hibari ante la imagen. Ver a Tsuna debajo de él mirándolo con esos hermosos ojos avellana y un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas le daban deseos de romperlo, suspiro intentando calmar sus impulso.

Con calma saco sus dedos de Tsuna, recibiendo un quejido de molestia del mismo, haciéndolo sonreír. Con calma acerco su miembro a la entrada preparándose para penetrarlo.

- Relájate... Esto te dolerá... – Susurro en el oído del castaño, recibiendo un asentimiento de respuesta.

Con una lentitud que no era propia de él, se introdujo en el castaño. Tsuna intentaba aguantar el gemido de dolor que deseaba salir, en cambia llevo sus manos a su boca para impedirle el paso. Hibari suspiro al sentir la punta de su miembro entrar en el castaño, miro a Tsuna antes de acercarse y besarlo, haciendo que el castaño pasara sus brazos por su cuello y, en una rápida estocada, entro por completo en el castaño.

- ¡Ah! – Gimió Tsuna al sentir la intromisión, pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, aun en contra de su voluntad.

- Lo lamento. – Se disculpo Hibari, besando el rostro de Tsuna, intentando barrar todo rastro de las lágrimas.

Hibari se mantuvo en esa posición, esperando a que el pequeño castaño se acostumbrara a él. Tsuna respiraba entrecortadamente intentado acostumbrarse a la intromisión, aunque sabia que dolería, nunca creyó que tanto.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Hibari se mantenía quieto, intentando no sucumbir a sus impulsos y romper al castaño. Tsuna había logrado acostumbrarse a la molestia y, cuando esta se hizo casi imperceptible, movió sus caderas levemente para darle a entender al prefecto que ya podía moverse.

Hibari sintió las pequeñas caderas del castaño moverse, entendiendo al instante el mensaje. Con lentitud salio del castaño mientras se acercaba a besarlo, para luego entrar en una rápida estocada.

De esa forma dio inicio a un lento y sensual vaivén que se hacia cada vez mas rápido. Tsuna no era capaz de hacer nada mas que gemir intentando que nadie lo escuchara. Hibari embestía al castaño intentado encontrar el punto que lo haría volver loco, aunque había _expandido_ al castaño, seguía siendo muy estrecho.

- Hib-hiba... Hibari...s-sa-n... – Gimió estirando sus brazos hacia el azabache. – ¡Ah!.. A-Ahí.. – Gimió al sentir a Hibari dar en su punto _dulce._

- Agh. – Gimió bajo Hibari al sentir la entrada de Tsuna apretarlo.

- M-mas... Mash... ra-rapi-do.. – Gimió el castaño, sintiéndose cerca del clímax.

Antes de que Tsuna pudiera darse cuenta, Hibari salio de el y lo dio vuelta, con el pecho sobre el sofá. Antes de que pudiera preguntar que pasaba, sintió como levantaba sus caderas y lo penetraba en un fuerte estacada, dando de lleno en su punto _dulce._

Hibari comenzó a embestir a Tsuna de forma fuerte y rápida, escuchando sus fuertes gemidos ir en aumento. Llevo una de sus manos hacia el miembro del castaño comenzando a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo de las estocadas.

- ¡Ah!... H-hibari... – Gimió el castaño al sentir como Hibari lo masturbaba. – Yo.. yo me.. vo-voy a... – Tsuna termino en un fuerte gemido.

Hibari sintió la entrada del castaño apretarlo al mismo tiempo que se corría, el azabache soltó un bajo gemido mientras terminaba en el interior del castaño.

Ambos cayeron exhaustos sobre el sofá, intentando normalizar sus respiraciones. Hibari se levanto de encima del castaño, saliendo de el, sentándose en el sofá y sentando al castaño en su regazo. Tsuna sintió como el azabache lo movía y solo fue capaz de acurrucarse entre los brazos del prefecto.

La sala se quedo sumida en un profundo silencio, algo incomodo para el castaño. Tsuna se sonrojo de sobremanera al terminar de asimilar todo lo que había pasado, ¡Había tenido relaciones con Hibari Kyoya! Por un momento pensó que tal vez tendría suerte y el prefecto lo dejaría ir en paz y no lo golpearía. Se sorprendió un poco al sentir como era cubierto por la chaqueta del mayor.

- De ahora en adelante me perteneces. – Sentencio el azabache sorprendiendo al castaño quien lo miro sorprendido. – Y si me engañas te **morderé hasta la muerte.**

- ¡Hiii!... Demo... – Hablo el castaño separándose un poco de él con un fuerte sonrojo, sintiendo como el azabache volvía a abrazarlo por la cintura con fuerza.

- No hagas tanto ruido, quiero dormir. – Ordeno el azabache, cerrando sus ojos.

Tsuna se quedo quieto con pequeñas lágrimas al borde de sus ojos, suspirando con resignación. Miro el rostro del azabache, dándose cuenta que se había quedado dormido, sonrojándose por lo lindo que se veía. Con cierto nerviosismo paso sus brazos por el cuello del mayor, acurrucándose entre los brazos del mayor, cerrando levemente sus ojos. Sonrío divertido al pensar que su día había dado un giro de 180° y, por extraño que parezca, no le molestaba en lo absoluto, tal vez un poco sorprendido pro ahora ser la pareja del chico más temido de todo Namimori, pero si lo pensaba detenidamente no era tan malo.

Desde la ventana un pequeño bebe veía la imagen de ambos jóvenes con una sonrisa, sus planes había salido exactamente como quería, incluso el castaño hizo todo más fácil con su _docilidad_. Salto desde la ventana hasta la calle, ahora ya podía estar seguro que el Guardián de su alumno no se alejaría, por lo menos la cara de niña de Tsuna podría mantener a Hibari a su lado por un largo, muy largo tiempo. Volteo sobre su hombro, mirando la escuela a lo lejos, mas le valía al prefecto aprovechar la oportunidad que le había dado, seria la única que le daría...

~~~~~ ¿Fin? ~~~~~

* * *

Tadan!

¿Les gusto? ¿Que les pareció?

Bueno, es el primer one-shot que hago... siento que no sirvo para las historias cortas ._. ...Tengo ganas de seguirlo 8D...

Bueno, espero les haya gustado y me dejen un review :´3

Nos vemos~

Ciao ciao~


End file.
